Just holding on
by saltychrome
Summary: A fight gone wrong and the failure of the ark, leave Allen and Tyki trapped in the wizarding world more than hundred years in the future. Alone and stuck the two put aside their differences and try to make it by in the walls of Hogwarts, but strange things are happening in the background. More stranger and darker than what the golden trio are used to. ((ALLEN X TYKI))
1. Chapter 1

Running from a fight was something Allen Walker never did, he would fight until his very last breath. Yes it had caused some conflict with his friends, but they all knew of the heavy burdens that the teen carried was a likely cause for this. Like Kanda had told him multiple times before, he had a bad 'hero complex'. But Kanda was no longer with this world, no longer able to lecture him on his greatest flaw.

Though after escaping the Black Order, Allen had done nothing but runaway. The Noah and the Apocryphos were hot on his trail, never giving him a break. Along with the ever slowly curse of the 14th Noah threatening to take over his body, he felt so stressed but never had the time to act upon it. It was likely extremely bad for his overall mental health, but again he didn't have the time to worry about it.

Allen was traveling in Switzerland, trying to make his way to Germany when he ran into a rage filled Sheril Kamelot. Who was still very hung up on what happened to Road, even if Tyki reminded him that Road was still very much alive.

Things got bad quickly, bad enough Tyki had gone to protecting Allen screaming that the Earl had told them to bring him back _alive_. But Sheril couldn't care less, but then Allen let out a blood curdling scream as Clown Crown started to run wild meaning only one thing. The Apocryphos had found them.

Sheril had snapped out of his rage to help Tyki hold off the white monster, but the Apocryphos had the upper hand. Tyki knew they wouldn't be able to defeat the monster, so they had agreed to escape to the Arc for now.

Tyki grabbed a thrashing Allen and jumped through his ark the Earl had created earlier for him and Sheril, but it closed unexpectedly just before Sheril could even turn to catch up. The world turned white as it felt he was plummeting down a deep hole, panicking and in shock. After what felt like hours of falling, a forest came into view and he landed in a heap on the ground with Allen under him.

Cursing loudly, Tyki slowly sat up grabbing at his head. Everything hurt and nothing was healing, Allen's screaming was helping him in the slightest. Slowly moving over to the boy's side, he grabbed at his shoulders trying to keep him from thrashing about.

"Damnit boy, calm down!" Tyki winced as Allen screamed again, moving to his neck he knocked the young boy out cold sighing when his innocence deactivated. Feeling a wave of sickness wash over him, his Noah form slowly faded as he picked up Allen dragging him through the forest.

As minuets ticked by slowly Tyki knew instently they were being watched, he grunted as he stumbled over a tree branch landing on the ground with a loud thump.

"A-Ah! What the blood hell was that!?"

"Ron! Don't shout like that, do you have the faintest idea where-"

The voices grew louder as they approached, the last thing Tyki saw was a giant and a bright light.

* * *

 **Wow this is so short, but I didn't want to write a lot for the intro chapter.**

 **But yes I know I'm very behind on my other story and I will have the latest chapter posted later today.**

 **I just wanted to get this out, small chance I will have the full next chapter for this story later today.**

 **So this story takes place in year one, I want to know who can guess what part this starts out though.**

 **But this part takes place before Kanda returns to the order in D Gray Man, and we will talk more about that later on.**

 **I Know this is a bad start but please just go along with the flow**

 **(Might be edited later)**

 _ **Edit 10/12/16: Wow oh wow was I tired when I wrote this part, but I just want to give you the break down of the story.**_

 _ **I skip year one for the most part, but the students and the golden trio are aware of Allen and Tyki's being in the school. So fair I know that I'm going to do all 7 years, but that might change as the story progresses and my ideas start to change.**_

 _ **I wasn't going to do a pairing for this story, but after some thought and help of reader I came to the conclusion that I was going to do a Allen x Tyki fic.**_

 _ **I won't be following the canon d-gray man story for the most part, the search for AW will be in the mix. So be prepared for Kanda and Johnny to be joining the mix! But not anytime soon.**_

 _ **As for the Noah clan, Tyki is going to be the only one you see for a LONG time other than for Road. But she will not be truely joining the mix till around when the rest of the Noah do.**_

 _ **This is all I'm going to tell without spoiling too much ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**It's like almost 3am and I have work ;-; what am I doing? I also haven't updated my other story and that's not helping...but here's the next chapter!**

 **jy24: I wasn't sure if I was going to have this story with pairs in it, but the poker pair gave me some ideas. So hold onto that thought!**

* * *

Allen grumbled as he tried to roll over, his side hurting making him stop. "M-Move," he panted and opened his eyes, his breathing heavy with a fever. The wet feeling on his forehead disappeared and he heard a smack hit the floor. Muffled voices started to get closer as he forced his body to sit up.

The feeling of hands started to move all over his body, panic quickly overwhelming him. "G-Get..away.." He tried to activate his innocence, but as soon as he did pain washed over his body. A loud scream erupted from his mouth as clown crown cried still under the effects of what _It_ had done to it.

After a few minuets of struggling with the horrifying hands, a tired feel replaced the pain and he slowly fell into darkness.

* * *

The next time Allen woke up it was now night, his senses having returned enough for him to tell the time of day. He felt so much better than when he had awaken that first time, he was unsure how long ago that was though.

But Allen knew something was wrong almost right after he finally put himself together. For one thing, if the Order had really captured him then he would have been tightly bound him in some dark cell. But this room was bright and he was very sure he wasn't bound, thought the other thing that told him something was wrong; Tyki Mikk was laying sound asleep in the cot next to him.

The sight made him panic, he quickly shot up and stood. But his legs buckled out from under him from being unable to use them, he fell into the deivider and yelped as the whole row fell down with him.

"What in the blood hell was that?"

Allen struggled with the sheets and finally got free, he turned to the voice and saw a red-headed kid laying all bruised up in the cot across the room. "U-Um.." he blushed out of embarrassment, almost unable to look the boy in the eyes. "W-Where am I?"

The boy tilted his head frowning. "You're in the infirmary...at Hogwarts?"

Allen still looked confused. "What's Hogwarts?"

"How could you not know what Hogwarts is, its one of the most famous schools in the wizarding world!"

"Wizarding world?" This kid had to be high on some sort of medication, there was no such thing as witches and wizards.

A woman in a white nursing uniform walked in and her eyes widened looking at Allen, she quickly ran out for a moment before coming right back heading straight for him. "What in god's name are you doing up? You'll open your wounds doing foolish things like this!"

Allen's blush darkened as the woman helped him onto the bed, becoming a little worried that his legs wouldn't respond. "I-I apologize, I was just a little flustered since I have no idea where I am.."

The Nurse got him back into bed, she pulled out a stick and waved it around. The fallen divider started to rise and was put back to where it once was, much to Allen's shock. "You're not even supposed to be awake yet son, but what's been done has been done. Just rest till morning and everything will be explained,"

Nodding slowly, Allen rested and sighed looking to his legs before looking to the nurse. "U-Um, before you leave can I ask you something?"

The Nurse nodded and started to mumble something under her breath waving her stick again.

"I seem to be unable to move my legs...Is that something to be worried about?" Allen smiled worriedly.

"You have damage to your spinal cord that caused paralysis, no it's nothing to worry about."

If it weren't for the instant wave of tiredness, Allen would have had a panic attack instead of falling into a deep sleep once more.

* * *

The third time Allen woke up, he knew that only a few hours had passed this time. Light poured from the large windows and shined against Allen's snow white hair, the dividers now gone giving him more of a look at the room he was in. All along the room were empty cots, the red-headed boy was gone now but he could now see a sleeping brown-haired boy five beds down from Tyki.

Speaking of Tyki; Allen looked over to the still sleeping Noah and frowned. He was in his human form, but looked sickly. Deep down he felt worried about the older man, he told himself it was only because the man was the only recognizable thing here.

"Hogwarts is a lot to take in for newcomers, but the hospital wing is not even a tenth of the wonders of this school."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Allen turned to see and elderly old man sitting on the empty cot next to him, he seemed to be snacking on some sort of candy. Just the thought of food make Allen's stomach rumble.

The old man chuckled. "You will feat in due time young one, but for now." His eyes sparkled. "I would like to know where you and your friend came from,"

Silence followed right after the question was asked, Allen trying to push through his brain to find something. But he got nothing, the events of how he got here was even a mystery to him.

"I apologize sir, but I don't know how I got here..." Allen blushed, only for it to darken seeing the old man's smile grow.

"That's quite alright, from what Hagrid told me a few months ago that man over there was carrying you."

"H-He was?" Allen's gaze went right to Tyki, his heart racing thinking of why the Noah had saved his mortal enemy. But once everything the man had told him settled in, he panicked. "w-wait you said months ago?" Allen gulped. "How long was I asleep?"

"About three months, us staff were sure either of you would awaken." The old man chuckled again, eating another candy from the little box he had.

Not only was he know unable to use or feel anything from the wait down, he had been in a coma for the last three mgmt.. He could only take slow breaths to calm down a bit, but nothing work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you feel this?" Ms. Pomfrey tapped Allen's leg with her wand and frowned seeing the white hair teen give no reaction to the hash electric shock, she even felt buzz it gave off.

"No, I'm sorry Ms. Pomfrey..."

"You have nothing to apologize for Mr. Walker," The nurse stood and waved her wand, filling Allen's empty water glass. "I've tried every spell in the book, but nothing seems to be working. The damage must be too great,"

Allen's eyes widened and he looked down, gripping onto the sheets. "I see..." just the thought of being unable to move his legs anymore made his heart shatter.

Seeing Allen's internal conflict, Pomfrey placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. "We still have plenty of things we can try, I can ask Severus if he can get you something that's a lot more stronger than any magic spell could do."

Gray eyes sparkled with hope as Allen nodded. "Thank you Ms. Pomfrey,"

The elderly nurse nodded and made her way over to Tyki, checking over the comatose Noah. It had been three weeks since Allen had woken up, Tyki showing no signs of doing the same anytime soon.

The two had been moved to a room a day after Allen had awaken, Dumbledore telling Allen he would feel a lot more comfortable since the hospital ward often had people coming in and out during all hours of the day. So a room was cleaned and two beds were placed, along with the medical items Ms. Pomfrey would need to take care of them.

Finishing up, Pomfrey looked over to Allen as she started to pack up. "Dumbledore will be coming in shortly to speak with you,"

Allen nodded and watched as she left, sighing softly as he leaned back into his pillow. He felt so relaxed and worried at the same time, the order and Noah were still after him and here he was. Safe and paralyzed in a school for witches and wizards, along with one of the said Noah in the bed across the room.

Groaning loudly, Allen ran a hand through his unkempt white hair, closing his eyes. The overwhelming stress of it all making his eyes start to tear up, along with making his breathing heavy like he was about to have a panic attack.

 _'its okay Allen...just breath...'_

Allen's eyes snapped open and he looked over to Tyki, but the Noah hadn't even moved. He looked around the room quickly but saw nothing. A sharp nock startled Allen once more and he quickly used his blanket to wipe his eyes of tears, trying to fix his hair the best he could. "C-Come in!"

Dumbledore stepped in and softly closed the door behind him, a soft aged look in his eyes. "Good evening Mr. Walker," He walked in and took a seat in his usual spot, he had often came in for small talk to see how Allen was fairing. But from the look in his eyes, there would be no small talk this night.

"Good evening," Allen knew he probably looked like a mess, but he knew Dumbledore didn't care in the slightest. "The halls have been quiet as of this afternoon, did the students leave for summer break already?"

Dumbledore nodded and chuckled softly. "Yes, and I believe we are in need of a talk of your situation Mr. Walker."

Allen knew this was coming, but he wasn't sure what he should or shouldn't say. Though he felt as he could trust Dumbledore with his life even after knowing the man for a short amount of time, just something about the man made Allen comfortable. It was a feeling that Komui gave him, the Chinese man had often let Allen share his feelings without the fear of him telling central soon after.

Before Allen could speak, Dumbledore started feeling the tense air around the white haired teen. "I feel that your stuck in a hard place Mr. Walker," Seeing Allen's body stiffen up only proved him right. "I have always had a soft spot for children, its what has made me strive to make Hogwarts one of the most protective schools in the wizarding world. It pains me to see young minds lose their childhoods, forcing them to grow up much too soon for their time." The elderly man shifted in his chair, his hands stroking his long beard. "I am also a man who loves a fair trade...If you are in need of protection Allen Walker, I will happily provide it for you and your friend.

Allen's eyes widened in shock, his heart beating hard against his chest. "Y-You can't just offer this Mr. Dumbledore..."

"But I have," Dumbledore's eyes gave off a soft sparkle.

It only took Allen a few seconds before he broke down and told the old wizard everything, not even realizing the emotions he had held in causing warm tears to fall down his cheeks. It felt nice.

Dumbledore was quiet for the hour Allen spoke, his heart couldn't help but sympathize from listening to the hell this child had been through his short 16 years. After Allen had finished he leaned back slightly, the sky almost black with the moon starting to show. "Life has been very hard on you Mr. Walker," his voice was soft, comforting. "My offer still stands strong, you can stay here as long as you'd like. Hogwarts is protected from all who has not been invited onto it's grounds,"

Nodding tiredly, the teen rubbed his red eyes. "Thank you...but what's the catch?"

"Its nothing all that drastic, I'm not sure what it is at the moment. But you'll know by the end of the week."

Allen bit his lip, but he couldn't help but smile. "I think I'll have to take you up on your offer, but I'm not sure what Tyki will do..."

Dumbledore's eyes wondered over to the sleeping Noah. "If he promises peace, then I will give him the same offer I gave to you." the elderly man stood feeling his joints creaking, knowing he had been sitting for much too long. "Its getting quite late, and Poppy would be cross with me if she found I had kept you up so late Mr. Walker." he chuckled and made his way to the door. "I will see you tomorrow,"

Watching Dumbledore leave, Allen struggled to get himself comfortable. He felt spent, but better than he had in a long time. Finally getting onto his stomach, he turned his head and looked at Tyki before sighing. "Wake up soon dumb Noah," he grumbled cutely before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Breathing started to quicken as senses started to work properly again, hands clenching and unclenching as if to test their current capabilities. They still felt weak and beaten, but almost all of their wounds were almost healed.

But that wouldn't be a problem, they were now awake and their body would start to heal quickly like normal. Golden eyes scanned across the room, the moonlight pouring in telling him it was at least an hour past midnight.

The golden gaze stopped seeing a young boy asleep in the bed across the room, the messy white hair and pentacle scar telling him instantly who it was.

Allen Walker, also know as the 14th Noah.

It was his goal to collect the teen and bring him to the Earl, but he was much too weak to do it now.

Still not awake enough to understand his situation, the golden eyes disappeared as their owner fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Their next awakening, it would be time for action.

* * *

 **So Allen has told Dumbledore of his situation and Tyki has finally started to stir! I'm still not sure when Tyki should officially wake up, but one of my choices for that is at the end of chamber of secrets arc. But I also have an idea that would cause him to wake up a lot sooner than that.**

 **I'm going to be editing the first chapter today and I'm not sure if I'll have that up today or Friday, but make sure to check for it! I'm likely going to be explaining some things about the story in more detail in the fist chapter, still not sure.**

 **But after some long and hard thinking, this story will be a poker pairing. Thank you for suggesting the Idea jy24, your good review has influenced this story greatly.**

 _ **Edit 10/12/16: Just got the update of chapter one up, still a lot shorter than I'd like...but I'm never good a introduction chapters.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I've had no time to update these past few weeks, but here Is another chapter after too long of a break.**

 **But I'm thinking about making a new story to replace the mess I call my first one, I wasn't really think of a plot and just went with it. Not a good idea.**

 **But I also need a little input from you guys! This is a last chapter before we head into year 2, and I have no idea what to do with Allen. I'm not sure to put him in the mix of students or keep him separate like I'm going to do with Tyki, so tell me what you'd like to see!**

* * *

When Tyki woke up it had to be around noon, the sun was high and shining through the large window in the middle of the room. But what caught his eye was the glow of soft snow white hair, with soft pale skin gleaming against the sunlight. Cute pouty pink lips and soft gray eyes that sparkled with a gleam of excitement, these beautiful features could only belong to one ethereal like being.

Allen Walker, one of the many pains in his life. Though even if they were on apposing sides, it didn't mean he couldn't give the exorcist a good one over. One day he wanted to take that beauty to bed, but he could only dream.

though while giving the rest of the room a look over, the one thing he found strange was their accommodations. Both of them in the same room and in beds very close to one another. Another thing was; Allen walker hadn't killed him yet.

Tyki had done some awful things to him and his ex-comrades in the past, but the boy was still too soft with the Noah of Pleasure. Never attacking unless given a reason too, not even holding a grudge for the hole in his heart even if it had worked in the boy's favor in the end.

Slowly sitting up, Tyki grunted and rubbed his stomach feeling his bones slowly start to shift around back were they belonged. Other than the missed placed bones, he was fine. It worried him knowing he had to have been asleep for some time, but how long he wasn't sure.

looking back to Allen, Tyki could see the boy was too sucked in his book to even notice Tyki was awake. A mistake on his part. Moving out of bed, the Noah slowly stalked over to the unsuspecting exorcist. His skin turning into a ashen gray with a dark stigma appearing on his forehead, his eyes now a glowing golden. His hand reached out to the boy when a loud knock snapped the boy out of his state.

Allen looked up to answer only to freeze seeing a very awake Tyki, panicking not knowing how to respond he scream and through the magic textbook at the Noah with it going right through him.

"T-Tyki-!"

"What in gods name is going on here!?" Madame Pomfrey opened the door holding her supplies, her eyes widening seeing her long time comatose patent wide awake and out of bed.

"M-Ms. Pomfrey-!"

"Don't Ms. Pomfrey me Allen Walker! I told you to call me down the second Mr. Mikk awoken, but here I see him walking around afer spending three months in a coma!"

Tyki choked. "Three months!?"

The fuming nurse turned and glared at Tyki. "And you need to get back in bed this second!" She snapped, pleased when the Noah quickly sat in bed. "Good, I don't have everything I need for Mr. Mikk...but I have your braces in Mr. Walker."

Allen nodded trying his best to ignore Tyki's stare, moving the blanket off his lap showing his long but short legs. He hadn't had the need for pants since Pomfrey was always doing test on his legs and he couldn't put them on his self, but it made him embarrassed knowing Tyki was watching.

"The braces will keep your legs from buckling from under you, but you'll need crutches since you can't support you full weight yet. They will take some time to get used to, so try not to walk around alone incase you fall over." Strapping Allen's legs in she looked over her work and nodded. The braces looked very different from what muggles used, they were tight against one's skin and were able to hide under any tightness of pants.

The nurse sighed and looked to Tyki. "Help him get pants on while I get more of my equipment," she looked to her watch and quickly left the room.

Tyki watched Ms. Pomfrey leave before looking back to Allen, both were silent. A small part of Tyki felt worried about Allen, wondering how the hell his legs ended up like this. "We'll boy-"

"My name is Allen,"

"-Whatever, tell me where you keep your clothes."

Allen pointed to the dresser behind his bed, watching the Noah walk over shifting through his clothes.

"God, this is a tacky mess.."

"We'll I didn't have any clothes, so they just gave me some. It's not like I picked them out,"

"Your sense of fashion is just about as bad as theirs,"

Before Allen could retaliate, Tyki pushed the boy onto his back and lifted his legs up in the air. His warm calloused hands sliding down Allen's baby soft legs, his lips hovering by his ankle. "It should be a crime for you to be this soft,"

"W-What do you think your doing!?"

Tyki smirked. "Exploring unidentified territories," he kissed Allen's ankle before making red marks down his pale legs, his smirk growing seeing how red and shaky the teen got. "You looked so venerable, and theses legs-" He slapped his hand against Allen's thick thigh, getting a squeak from the flustered teen. "How can someone so short have legs like these?"

Allen was a blushing mess, his body felt hot from a unexplained feelings in his chest and stomach. "I-I'm not that short," A moan slipped passed his lips as Tyki started to rub the rim of his underwear.

"You're not average either," Tyki was having the time of his life, as the Noah of pleasure he knew just the right spots to poke and prod someone. But seeing the way Allen was getting only made him all the more excited, this boy was such a virgin. He moved down, inches away from Allen's crotch. He could feel the head coming off of him, his heart beating a mile a minuet. "But sadly our fun has to end," He bit Allen's inner thigh hard enough to leave a lasting mark, he slipped on the brown pants carefully moving them over his strange looking braces.

"I-I wish I could kick you..." Allen blushed and looked away as Tyki zipped up his pants.

Carefully dropping Allen's legs, Tyki sat on the edge of the bed chuckling. "Feisty," He tilted his head and looked down to Allen who was giving him the dirtiest look he could muster up. "Now tell me boy, what have I missed?"

* * *

 **I hope that makes up for my absences! Hope you all had a great Halloween!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is hard time for a lot of us in America, the outcome of the election was not in our favor. It's okay to cry, its okay to be scared, and its okay.**

 **I know its hard, and I'm having a hard time along with you. I had a friend who I cared** ** _so_** **much about, I believed that she was strong and the best thing in the world.**

 **Today she is out celebrating Trump, celebrating hate, discrimination, racism, and everything thing he stands for. I used to turn a blind eye because I was afraid of losing her, but when I got to school today and saw my LGBT friend crying because of how scared she was. I knew turning a blind eye was something I couldn't do anymore. I hope things will be okay, I hope you all are strong because you are all worth it.**

 **Our fight isn't over yet.**

 **I give you all my love.**

* * *

Allen was having a dilemma, ever since Tyki had woken up he had been acting a little off. Tyki Mikk had done awful things to him in the past, and tried to take his life more than once. But as of late, the man had been nothing but nice to him.

It was nice, but a little scary.

Tyki would go out of his way to help Allen, but never said anything about his legs. Yeah; the noah would get all touchy feely but it never went too far. But this was just out of character.

They were currently sitting in the dinning hall eating their fill (mostly Allen) of breakfast, the teachers off getting their lesson plans ready for the students once school started in five days.

Allen was nervous, he had nowhere to go and he was sure Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to leave the castle in his state. Just the thought of being around so many students made his stomach do flip-flops, making him eat more than his usual.

"You expecting boy? You're eating enough for a pregnant elephant,"

Allen's face turned red and he dropped the cookie he was currently eating, staring at Tyki with a wide eyed look. "D-Don't say that!"

Tyki chuckled and took a bite out of his apple, his appetite returning slowly from his first experience after watching the teen eat. "I'm just saying," He tilted his head, his long lose locks sliding off his shoulder. "You do look a little out of it though,"

"Since when do you care about my well being?"

"That hurts me," Tyki clenched his chest, faking a wounded look. "I just want to look after my dear little shonen,"

Allen sighed and pushed his empty plates to the side, watching them disappear. "Not yours, the name is Allen, and i'm not little." He glared at Tyki. "You've been acting strange yourself..."

"Now, what do you mean by that?" Tyki smirked finished his apple, setting it down on the table it disappearing almost instantly.

"You're being less of a jerk than you normally are, you haven't tried to kill me once." Allen huffed and pointed at himself. "I couldn't runaway from you, and its been almost two weeks; why haven't you killed me while I was asleep?"

Not a word came from Tyki, he just smirked and looked into Allen's eyes with an amused glaze.

Frowning, Allen shifted not letting his glaze falter. "Say something-"

Tyki was quick to stand and phased his lower half through the table over to Allen, his hand going through the teen's chest with his eyes glowing golden. "Why couldn't you just let things be?"

Allen shook and tried to push Tyki off as he struggled, both of them crashing into the floor. His eyes widened feeling a hand brush against his heart, everything in the room going silent. "T-Tyki-"

"Don't try to back out now boy, you're the one who wanted answers." The Noah's smooth voice against his ear made Allen shiver, but this was not the time to be getting hot and bothered.

"P-Please..don't..." Allen choked out, his vision wavering feeling a tight squeeze against his heart. He wanted to live, he wanted-

 _It's time to wake up Allen_

* * *

Allen screamed as he shot out of bed, but his head connected with something hard sending right back down.

"Dammnit!"

Allen groaned and rubbed his head, letting his gray eyes adjust to the dark night. He was a lot closer to the wall than he remembered when he fell asleep, and there was a large figure sitting next to him. Squinting, Allen's eyes widened and he blushed a dark red. "T-Tyki!?"

The said man was rubbing his head and looked over to Allen with a tired look. "What?" he snapped.

"Don't 'what?' me! Why are you in my bed?!"

Tyki smiled at that, he scooted closer to Allen and titled his head cutely. "You looked to be in distress my cute little shonen, I just wanted my touch to make you feel better."

Allen's cheeks down to his neck was now a deep red, he huffed and went to protest only to be pulled down by Tyki. Warm arms wrapping around him, a intoxicating smell filling his senses. "G-Get off!"

Tyki smirked chuckling softly and his chest rumble, laying his head on top of Allen's. "No can do, tomorrow is a big day boy. Can't have you all tried and grumpy scaring off the poor kiddies," the hard contact of Allen's fist against his chest made the Noah's smirk grow. "Now, Now..."

Allen and Tyki struggled, but the Noah had the upper hand with his working legs. In the end Allen was engulfed by Tyki's arms, the warmth making it hard to stay awake.

But the after thoughts of his dream made him stand on edge a bit, why was Tyki acting like this? What did he really want from him? These thoughts soon got ignored as sleep over took the white haired teen.

* * *

 **Chapter is really short, but I promise the next one will be longer and the golden trio will be present next time.**

 **I used shonen because it would be weird if Tyki called him my cute little boy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The amount of time it took me to write this and be happy with it was awful and I'm sorry, This is short and kind of another filler. Next chapter will be on time and much longer.**

* * *

Tyki Mikk had feelings for Allen Walker, someone who should be the last person he should have feelings for.

When he first met the boy; Allen was just another pretty face he wanted to take in bed. But as time went on he started to feel much more as he thought about the little exorcist more and more.

But those feelings had to be cast aside. The day he killed Allen Walker hurt more than anything, so his inner joy when he found the kid still alive was more than he should have felt.

Those were the days when Tyki still clung to his white side, when those days ended his feelings became more twisted. He wanted to hurt Allen and click clean his hands that were covered with the boy's blood, just thinking about the screams was enough for his lower half to heat up.

Tyki had betrayed his human self, his human companions, and his love for Allen.

Waking up after sleeping for 3 months, Tyki knew something was very different.

He felt no need for murder and blood on his hands, every violent urge was gone. It scared him; though he would never voice this to the nurse or Allen.

But he knew this wasn't something he could just keep silent about; Allen was too observant for his own good.

So Tyki went to Dumbledore, surprising himself even more asking by asking the elderly man for help.

"This castle has that effect on people Mr. Mikk,"

Tyki paused and rubbed the cheek of the phoenix, the warm coming off the old bird somewhat soothing. "That makes no sense, you're speaking as if the castle is alive."

Chuckling, Dumbledore unwrapped another candy placing it on his tongue. "Hogwarts is a place of mystery, not even I know all of it's tricks." The old man's smile grew. "To put it more in a way you can understand- the influence of the castle is changing you Mr. Mikk. Those who have good inside just waiting to break free are more influenced by this anomaly,"

At that Tyki frowned, the man was more insane than he thought. But in this world of magic, he understood little to nothing.

"This may confuse you now, but in time it will make more sense." Dumbledore sighed and rose from his chair, bones creaking as he moved. "The children are finally gathered in the dinning hall, we should head to over to meet with Mr. Walker and Poppy."

Tyki adjusted his rolled up sleeves and followed closely behind.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're fine eating in the dinning hall Allen?" Pomfrey frowned and walked slowly next to Allen, a look of worry in her eyes.

Today was a bad day for Allen, since he was slowly getting the feeling back in his legs the pain was returning as well too. Most days were fine and he could hobble along with his crutches, then there were days when pain would shoot up his back with every move he made.

But being the way he was, Allen pushed through it and tried to ignore it. Along with the firm protest from both Tyki and Ms. Pomfrey. If he let himself give into the pain, then he might as well just give up.

"Of course, its not as bad than it was this morning." Allen smiled and they finally made it to the doors, the nervousness rolling around his stomach made him reluctant to go in. But the awaiting feast won him over.

"There you are boy,"

Allen turned and saw Tyki following close behind Dumbledore. "Good evening Dumbledore,"

"Good evening to you as well Mr. Walker," With a wave of his wrist, the large double doors opened and the booming voices inside hushed.

The feeling in Allen's stomach only grew worse.

Tyki smirked at all the stares (more so from the older female students), a winked to one of them. A giggles and murmurs from her along with her friends followed after.

Struggling to keep up, Pomfrey told Allen to calm down in a soft whisper and helped him up the stairs. Getting help from Tyki into his seat.

"I would like to welcome you all back for a another great year and with a new year comes new surprises, this year I would like to welcome Mr. Gilderoy Lockheart as our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Along with Mr. Allen Walker and Mr. Tyki Mikk, who will be filling in as school councilors. They can be found around the school and will be open for speaking about any problem you may have,"

Allen almost snorted, the thought of Tyki helping someone was laughable. The man like to help himself more than anything; more so when he helped himself by letting his hands wonder where they shouldn't.

Like what he was doing now; running his hand over Allen's knee. The man was lucky Allen couldn't effectively stomp his foot, so he grabbed his fork and stabled Tyki's hand.

The noah jolted and covered his mouth to muffle a curse, looking at Allen with a look of disbelief. This was know the fifth time Allen had stabbed him this week alone. "Why?!" Tyki snapped with a hushed voice, Dumbledore still going on his way with his speech.

"You know why perv!" Allen snapped back, his voice a little louder than Tyki's.

"-and those of you who are lenient upon speaking with either Mr. Mikk or Mr. Walker, just know they are children like the rest of you." An amused sparkle flashed in the older wizards eyes, getting a glare from both of them as he sat back down.

Tyki pulled the fork out of his hand and mumbled something under his breath, a feast appearing before his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with another chapter on time for once, but I've decided that we're going to speed through the second year kind of. For the third year we'll have a lot more plot but I won't be stretching it out, but be ready for a hit of heavy plot and new faces to appear once the third year ends.**

 **jy24: I was dying for someone to ask this! Tyki is going though something and it hints a little bit in this chapter.**

 **Knight Yuuki: I'll have to remember this ;)**

* * *

"I know this is asking a bit from you two, but most of the teachers are busy with it being the start of a new school year. No one has the time to hold a detention," McGonagall sighed, adjusting her glasses with a discouraged look.

"It's fine really, this is what we're here for." Allen stopped once he reached McGonagall's room where two second years sat inside for detention, something about a flying car is what got them stuck here. Allen still didn't have the slightest idea what a car was, he had meant to ask but spaced it. "What are there names again by the way?"

"Harry Potter and Ron Wesley," Tyki ruffled Allen's hair teasingly. "You need to pay a bit more attention boy,"

Allen slapped Tyki's hand away glaring at him. "I was paying attention-"

"-Please refrain from bickering. The boys should be sorting through textbooks at the moment. Once they finish I want them to wright a short paper over pages 34-42 of their book then they can leave, but remember they are to use _no magic._ " With that McGonagall left, heading off to the teacher's meeting over something Allen didn't bother to remember.

Turning to Tyki, Allen leaned against his crutches giving the Noah a look. "Be on your best behavior while we're here, not belittling them, no-"

"Okay, okay!" Tyki put his hands up in defense. "I won't do anything too bad to them,"

"What do you mean too-"

Tyki had already pushed open the door announcing his presence to the two boys inside. "I hear you two got into some trouble with a flying car, whatever the hell that is." He sat on the table the boys were working at and smirked.

The Harry boy looked a little frightened by the unexpected close contact from the Noah, the other boy looking a bit more annoyed noting wanting to bring up the reason for their troubles.

"Yeah, um- you're one of the knew councilors right, the one all the girls are talking about?'

Tyki's smirk looked more smug, gazing down at the redhead. "Are they now?"

"Please don't feed his ego," Allen hobbled in and sighed, nudging Tyki off the table. "Please sit in a chair, you could break the table."

"Are you calling me fat-?"

Allen chose to block him out. "But to answer your question, yes." He smiled warmly, holding out his right hand. "I'm Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you two."

It was Harry who introduced himself first. "I'm Harry Potter," he shook Allen's hand, his wavering eyes turning a bit more soft.

"I'm Ronald Wesley, but everyone just calls me Ron." The redhead boy grinned, he reminded him of Lavi. Only just a little.

"I'm sure you boys have better things to do, so why don't I help you sort these textbooks so you can get working on that paper?"

They boy's eyes widened and they noddle quickly, both getting out a thanks before getting to work again.

"Boy, you aren't supposed to be helping them out. It defeats the whole purpose of detention, I'm sure McGonagall would be cross with you for doing this as well as well. "

Allen waved his hand dismissing him, sitting down in a chair and getting to work. "Oh hush, Ms. McGonagall wont mind something she'll never even know about anyway," he smirked.

At that moment Allen had just ranked favorite teacher in Harry and Ron's book. They worked for another ten minuets before finishing up, taking another 30 for finishing up their paper. Harry and Ron thanked Allen, quickly packing up their things.

"You have detention with Lockhart tomorrow," Allen took their papers and looked over them before setting them down on Ms. McGonagall's desk, "Since it's not lights out yet, you can just head back to your dorm."

Harry nodded and waved to Allen as Ron dragged him out. "Have a nice night Mr. Walker!"

"You too Mr. Potter!" Allen waved, a pleased feeling spreading throughout him.

"Seems like you've won the hearts of two students already," Tyki smirked playfully.

"It's because I'm nice, you spent the hour teasing them to no end." Allen huffed and sat up, readjusting his crutches. "If you didn't act like an ass maybe you could live up to the expectations the girls around the school are giving you,"

Tyki chuckled and walked over. "Maybe I could, but then you wouldn't have anyone who'd come talk to you then." he took a step back when Allen tried smacking him with his crutch. "I'm just joking boy, everyone is going to love you."

Allen huffed and went to leave, but strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him close, warm breath tickling his ear. "But no one can ever love you as much as I do though,"

Giving Allen's neck a kiss, Tyki smirked slapping Allen's butt and quickly walked off before the white haired teen could re-collect himself.

* * *

"The chamber of secrets is a relic left behind by founder of Sytherin, no one knows what lies inside it. 50 years ago it opened, resulting in the death of a female student. Though the evidence isn't strong enough to state that the chamber has been opened, we can not rule out the possibility. As for now; students must not know of this. The peace must be kept, and all we can do is hope this is nothing but a childish prank." Dumbledore's eyes looked grim, mixed with a haze of seriousness. "Please be careful,"

The meeting ended and the staff started to filter out of Dumbledore's office, Allen staying put. Tyki lingered a bit before getting a look from Allen, he sighed and nodded before following the rest of the teachers.

Once everyone had left, Dumbledore sat letting out a soft sigh as he let his old body relax. "I know this is asking a lot from you Mr. Walker, more so in this state. But I want you to start taking rounds around the school,"

Allen nodded. "It's fine, this is for the protection of the students. With Crown Clown I can push my legs a bit hard enough to get the job done."

"Thank you for this, I'm sure Mr. Mikk is waiting outside my office for you."

Blushing Allen nodded. "He's been acting so strange, do you know anything about that?"

A knowing look sparkled in Dumbledore's eyes, going unnoticed by Allen. "Not a thing Mr. Walker,"


End file.
